Greast Army's Ambush
Greast Army's Ambush is one of the many incidents in the Greast Arc of the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Greast leads his army to prey on an exhausted Moonlight Knights after they successfully prevent Sachstein army's invasion. Consequently, Elen is captured by Greast becomes a prisoner-of-war and Tigrevurmud is also reportedly missing. This battle marks the first direct confrontation between Tigre and Greast in Brune and the second conflict after Vorn-Ganelon Campaign.Light Novel Volume 5Tigre already confront Greast once during Civil War. The confrontation is where Tigre learn about Ganelon's intentions via Greast account and in addition he also engage Ganelon's Army under Greast Command after meeting on the camp. Background While Moonlight Knights was fighting against Leonhardt and his cavalry army in Prowirl Plains, Earl Cotillard, House Thenardier's remnant supporter began his move towards Nice with his 10,000 troops. Cotillard was unaware to the failed uprising by Melisande and her supporters against Regin within the Royal PalaceLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5, and he was visit by Greast for his "aid" in dethroning the young Princess. Little did Cotillard realized that Greast betrayed him by having his army to attack and burn some villages and towns in his territory and abducted several people, causing his army to be collapsed and the Earl himself is left to be perished. Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2 Greast meanwhile, in order to persuade the cornered army, he offered them some food and even allow them to plunder anything they could find. In one occasion, six soldiers from his army were executed via the "Dance of the Mask" for attacking the villages without his permission, causing fear to those who witness such execution. With 10,000 men at his side that composed of former Cotillard's soldiers, former knights and even bandits, Greast have enough man power for his plan in capturing a Vanadis (Elen) since their their last battle two years ago.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2 Chronology Poisoned Rivers (To be added...) Antiga Army's Betrayal During the course of this battle however, Antiga Army betrayed the Moonlight Knights as their archers shooting their fire arrows at their former allies, resulting the collapse of the Coalition Army. Cornered by both Antiga Army's and Cotilard Army, the Moonlight Knights was on a verge of defeat and annihilation. Eleonora's Isolation In order to buy the Moonlight Knight's escape, Elen ordered Lim to take command of Leitmeritz Army and lead the Moonlight Knights to safety while she confronting Greast Army by herself. However, overwhelmed by both her fatigue and poisoning from the contaminated river waters and weapons, Elen was eventually surrounded by enemy forces and being captured as prisoner of war under Greast's order. While helplessly watching Elen's capture, all Tigre and his remaining allies could do were retreat back to Nice. Aftermath After the battle, Elen became a prisoner of war and being imprisoned by Magical Chains (chains that protected the dragons from Viralt's powers during Vorn-Thenardier Campaign two years ago).Light Novel Volume 5 She had been poisoned (like the rest of the Moonlight Knights army) before Greast Army's attack and the poison's effects haven't yet subsided. Elen-due to the Magical Chains-was unable to call forth Arifar to free herself. Surprisingly, Greast refrained his men from getting near to Elen and a little girl is to appointed to accompany and take care of Elen. act of protecting his captive Vanadis is similar to what Eliot did to Sofy Greast's such act of (presumed) "kindness" doesn't move Elen however, as she loathed him while struggling to resist his sexual harassment (licking and groping) and torture for ten days.Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 4 For Greast, he is looking forward in "taking her virginity" (in front of Tigre if possible), all to force Elen to be his woman. The following early afternoon, Greast Army proceeded marching towards the outskirts and continued their atrocities in order to provoke Princess Regin while attempting to seize Lutetia by controlling Montour Plains, before moving to Vernon Mansion for recuperation.Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2 For the Moonlight Knights, the damage of their first defeat demoralized the army when they lost 20% in their ranks. Without their commanders and the soldiers' sickness from the poisoned waters, as well half of their allies fled from battle, only a handful few remained in the army. This incident worried almost everyone especially Mashas, Lim and Princess Regin who then learned that Earl Cotilard and Viscount Antiga were reportedly allying themselves with Greast. However despite Greast's reappearance shocked everyone in the Audience Room, which only to be silenced by Prime Minister Badouin, Regin ordered a rescue mission onto both Elen and Tigre and while declared Greast and his accomplice (Cotilard and Antiga) as the "Enemies of Brune", she also told Badouin to send message to Lutetia and Evreux in order to investigate Greast's intentions. Further adding to the current distress, is the news about Muozinel Army's invasion towards Brune from the south and heading towards Nice. The situation further deteriorates however as while some nobles in Brune(baring Tigre's loyal allies such as Mashas) were began to distrust TigreIn truth, according to Mashas's suspicions, some Brune's aristocrats were seen smirking after hearing Tigre's disappearance, indicating their ongoing motive in overthrowing Regin despite Melisande's death in her failed revolt., Tina, who claimed her mission is "over" after repelling Sachstein Army's Invasion of Brune, decided to lead Osterode Army back to Zhcted, even to the point she rejected Lim's, Mashas's, Hughes's and even Badouin's plea for her to stay. Rurick and Aram requested Lim to take command in order to find Elen, but even Lim is unsure what to do despite her worries for her friend. Feeling responsible over Elen's capture, Tigre left the Moonlight Knights alone in order to rescue Elen. His departure further causes worries for his allies. Mashas and Lim then temporarily take over the leadership for the coalition army. Fortunately for Tigre, he meets Mila who reached Brune. She helps him during Vodyanoy's attack and later consult him. On hearing about the events, she also helps him to find and free Elen together. Trivia *This is the first battle where a Vanadis is captured by the enemy army. **In addition, this is the second event where a Vanadis (here Eleonora Viltaria) has been captured by the enemy. The first Vanadis to be captured by the enemy is Sofya Obertas who was captured by Prince Eliot and his pirates during Asvarre Civil War although she was an emissary (messenger) to Prince Eliot from Zhcted. Reference Notes Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event